


The Onion Knight

by SkyDether



Series: I'm Going To Go Now [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Resurrection, Romance, Spoilers, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: ==== SPOILERS ======== S08  E03  ====Posted:After S8 E3 airedBefore S8 E4 aired"I've never been much of a fighter."This is how I want the stories of Ser Davos Seaworth and Missandei to conclude.





	The Onion Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. Song: Reggae Cover of "Isn't She Lovely"  
> Artist: Los Cafres  
> Original Song: Stevie Wonder (this song always makes me cry)
> 
> Isn't she pretty  
> Truly the angel's best  
> Boy, I'm so happy  
> We have been heaven blessed  
> I can't believe what God has done  
> Through us he's given life to one  
> But isn't she lovely made from love

Ser Davos searched in the post-battle chaos of Winterfell for the little peasant girl with the scarred face.  
Lord Tyrion spotted him from the raised walkway of the main courtyard and motioned for him to join the other leaders in the dinning hall.  
Our brave warrior turned and went down to the Stark crypt.

The abandoned noble shrine had become an atrocious ruin of The Long Night. Maester Tarly recorded the tragic loss of Northern women and children as "The Lost Little Hollow". Davos searched in the rubble and overturned corpses, old and new. He called for her and for any survivors . . . 

_**Is there anyone here?**_  
**_Come on out, it's safe now!_**

He heard a disturbance in the rubble and raced to her aid. Beneath a pile of bones he found a cowering little boy. The boy embraced his hero and Davos gently picked him up. The Onion Knight continued his search with the boy in his arms. He stopped in front of a large Dire Wolf statue and put the boy down.

 _ **Go on up now, be a brave lad.**_  
_**This is no place for the living.**_  
The boy paused and then ran to the crypt stairs.

Ser Davos dropped to knees before the great white wolf effigy.  
Between its long-clawed stone paws, he found his little friend's broken body.  
The girl and her small family had perished in The Long Night.

The rage, sorrow, anguish, fear, loneliness, exhaustion and grief he kept locked away for the sake of survival burst from his broken heart.  
His despair echoed through the horrific tomb and was heard by the Battle Of Winterfell survivors in the courtyard.  
The childless father keened for all of the lost, unhonored, innocent souls of Westeros.  
Dire wolves of the forest howled to the heavens.  
The legend of "The Dire Devil of Winterfell" was born in that moment.  
Tall tales about a skeleton knight riding a white ghost wolf and haunting the crypts of Winterfell, frightened and thrilled children for generations to come.

The grieving father sat in the tomb, beside yet another lost friend.  
Some of his happiest memories were of his reading lessons with Shireen in the cold, dark caves of Stannis' prison.  
_Why has fate brought me to this place again?_  
If this was the work of the seven gods, the lord of light, the old gods, the drowned god or any of the other fabled deities people murder each other over, they only stood for injustice and cruelty.  
The Onion Knight had seen and done many impossible things.  
He resolved to create his own fate, claim his own justice and live a life of his own choosing.

**If you're here to negotiate a dowry between your lone wolf and our dragon queen, I'm afraid their fortunes, fates and fealty are already bound by fire and blood.**  
Lord Varys looked closely at Ser Davos.  
**But you are here to discuss someone even more dear to you than your most righteous king.**  
**You honor me Ser Davos. Please, sit.**

The two legendary, self-made men took seats by the warm fire.

 _ **Do you believe in pure evil?**_  
The Onion Knight stared into the fire and thought about the night Jon Snow was resurrected by the Red Witch.

 **Well then, why don't we just get straight to the point.**  
The Spider smiled at his friend.

_**Apologies, I never did master the art of polite conversation.**_

**No, of course not.**  
**You are a practical man.**  
**A man who knows how to bend, not break.**  
**It is a rare and refreshing quality.**

Davos let out a weary sigh.

 **Curious that you used the words "pure" and "evil" to describe one thing.**  
**When a man of few words speaks, each word speaks volumes.**

Lord Varys took a moment to contemplate the noble knight's question.

**A carpenter creates the cradle with the same tools he uses to build the gallows.**

Davos glanced at Varys and stood.  
He nodded in thanks and left the room.

A moment later Lord Tyrion entered the warm room.  
**What did he want?**

**He came seeking counsel.**

**About what?**

**I have no idea.**

Maester Sam collected his thoughts as he made his way to the Weirwood Tree to honor his fallen friend and savior, Edisson Tollett. Before he stepped into the clearing, he saw Ser Davos approaching the ancient tree. He found it curios that a man he knew was not devout would visit the magical tree and stayed to observe for a moment.

In the last rays of the setting sun, The Onion Knight carried the little girl's body to the enchanted tree and knelt in the blood stained snow surrounding it. He gently laid her down and stared at the wounded face of the creepy tree. He pulled out three items:  
\- The singed stag carving.  
\- A dragon glass dagger.  
\- The Red Witch's jeweled necklace.

The old knight put the charm around the girl's cold throat and sat beside her with the dagger in one hand and the toy in the other. Darkness bled through the field and Maester Sam returned to his family inside Winterfell. Davos kept another vigil through another frigid night and contemplated the long strange journey which lead him to this moment.

Just before the dawn, our frozen hero had finally lost hope and felt like an old fool. He put his dagger away and picked up the little girl once more. The warm sun began to rise as he crossed the field in search of a place to put her to rest.

A beam of light shot through the red jewel and there was a blinding flash!

When Ser Davos opened his weary eyes, the glittering ruby jewel had become a bright green emerald. His reborn daughter breathed deeply and her skin regained the color of the living. The blood of life flowed from her healing heart and warmed her frozen form. Tears of joy rolled down the gray-stubbled face of our hero.

Lady Missandei marked the grave of her beloved Grey Worm with his unsullied helmet and said a final farewell in his native tongue. Later, when she boarded Lord Yara's ship, she met Ser Davos Seaworth again. The two self-made nobles exchanged the traditional greetings expected of them. They always made each other smile.

_**And where would the lovely and talented Lady Missandei be going?**_

**I am returning to the island of my birth, Naath, in the Summer Sea.**

_**Someone as beautiful as you must have come from a very beautiful place.**_

**It is a peaceful land with white beaches and an endless summer.**

_**Well, I'm sold!**_  
_**I've been to a great many places but I must confess, I know nothing of your homeland.**_  
_**Would you mind helping an old man find his way?**_

She smiled and looked down at the little girl holding his hand.  
**I don't think we've been properly introduced, I am Missandei.**

_**Apologies, mi lady. This is my daughter, Joy Seaworth.**_

**You're even prettier than father said.**

Missandei blushed and smiled.  
They strolled on the deck of the fast Ironborn ship.

 _ **That she is, but not only that.**_  
_**You are looking at the world's most gifted linguist.**_  
_**The Great Translator, The Giver Of Understanding, Maester Of All Tongues, The Unsilenced, The Dragon Whisperer . . .**_  
The ship sailed into the setting southern sun.

====Epilogue====

Ser Davos found Maester Sam and the white dire wolf in front of the fire in the library. He handed Sam a small scroll sealed with an onion stamp.  
_**I'd appreciate it if you would give this to King Jon after I leave.**_  
_**I'm no good at long farewells.**_

 **Are you sure about this?**  
**We could really use your help with the upcoming campaigns.**

_**This cold north is no place for an old bag o' bones like me.**_  
_**I've never been much of a fighter.**_

**I had to ask.**  
Sam shrugged and gave his dear friend a hearty hug.

 _ **I know.**_  
Ser Davos patted Ghost on the head and gave him a juicy bone.  
The famous wolf let out a little whine and licked his hand before chomping into the treat.

_**I'm going to go now.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Ser Davos has been one of my favorites since Season 1.  
> A true and self-made knight.  
> I always believed (and still do) that Stannis was the rightful king.  
> The Realm would have prospered in peace under his rule for a very long time.
> 
> Davos deserves to live out his days with his toes in the sand, watching his two best girls swimming in crystal blue seas. Missandei deserves to be worshipped by a good and caring man. A man who will make her laugh and feel safe. They make a great couple. I imagine they meet up with Salladhor Saan (the pirate) and chill 420.
> 
> Melisandre and Davos have had one of the most interesting relationships throughout the series. His ability to put aside his hatred for her in the name of what is good is so valiant. She, like so many things, was a curse and a blessing in his life.
> 
> My favorite Davos moment:  
> Jon Snow sends scrolls to every kingdom, pleading for help in the Mance/Wilding war on The Wall.  
> Davos (having recently learned to read) takes the scroll to Stannis.  
> He tells Stannis that this was the most important thing and that they should go the aid of the Night's Watch.  
> Stannis was the only king/lord to answer the call.  
> Without his help, the Night's Watch would have been decimated.
> 
> Liam Cunningham is a gift and a joy to watch.  
> His Davos is one of the most beautiful characters I've ever seen.


End file.
